Sandra's Voyage
by keddie2beauty
Summary: Mayleek was a man who was destined to live in solitude for the rest of his life, fleeing from his planet because of he death of someone he loved, he stumble across this primitive planet they call Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Time stood still, and Sandra scrutinized the ghastly man that magically appeared in front of her. She watched him, watching her wondering if anyone saw this, she took her eyes off him for a split second, and then he was gone. Sandra stood in that same spot watching everyone move around her, no matter how her mind chooses to interpret what was going was sure she had just seen a ghost. Sandra looked around the club she had to make sure that he wasn't still there. Slowly everything started to move again; she could move again. She heard the word shoun, which translated to "soon" played repeatedly in her mind, it was a deep voice she had never heard before. A voice with a strange accent, she had a feeling she knew who it belonged too.

"Sandra, what the hell either dance or get off the stage!" Yelled Max the club's manager. She slowly focused her attention on him and then suddenly she was aware of her surroundings. She was in "Lips" one of Baltimore's most prestige strip clubs. She watched horrified as the customers started to leave the stage area and but their money away. She needed that money; she had ten brothers and sisters to look after and she was the oldest. Deciding to get her shit together fast, she signaled for the DJ to restart the song. She posed on the pole waiting for her cue; she seductively started to move her body to what she called her money maker. "6-inch heels" By Beyoncé featuring The Weekend. While her body moved to the beat, she tried her best to put the image of him out of her mind, but one thing for certain two things for sure, she was sure she would be seeing him again.

"Sandra." He repeated, testing the feel of her name rolling off his tongue, Mayleek stumbled upon what he called a primitive planet, and out of curiosity, he decided to mentally propel himself there. He didn't know how to advance the people were, but because the planet didn't hold any shields around its Galaxy he was aware that they weren't that advanced; he would be able to drop in undetected. He allowed his ship's system to scan the area, and he wanted to know what was down there. For close to two hundred years, he jumped galaxy to galaxy wanting to be alone. His kind considered him to be damaged; he would never be able to take on a female or make any heirs.

He allowed himself to randomly select an area on the map, and mystically he was there. At first, Mayleek was in awe, and the loud noise reminded him of the puba's he visited on many different planets. That was where he could partake in many different spyrits and concubines. He looked around at the numerous different females; they were of many different skin tones, something he saw before but not in such vibrant colors. Instantly his shaft began to rise, and he felt his pelts becoming tight, but then that's when he saw her. A beauty who skin was so dark, it looked like the coal his ship used to refuel. He'd never seen anyone with that skin color or her eyes; she had startling gray eyes. Commanding her to look at him, she looked his way. Mayleek didn't think it would work; he never saw these species before. Even though they looked much like the Mauverians, his home planet. There were a couple of differences, like the skin tone, all Mauverians were a pale color, these females from this world breast were bigger and so were their backsides. However, he felt a surge of his animalistic overprotectiveness when he realized she was barely covered. A low growl emanated from his throat, "mines."

While he was with fury, she broke his command of looking at him, she looked away for a second, and that's when Sandra couldn't see him anymore, but she saw her. He watched her as someone yelled what he believed to be her name. The noise started to play; Mayleek watched as she began to move her body seductively that coincided with the sound. The way her body moved captivated him, he watched her dance song after song until it was time for her to leave the stage. Mayleek didn't know this female or what her kind was about, but he knew one thing that she was to be his, he mentally transmitted one word to her "shuon". He propelled himself back to the ship; he wanted to know more about her.

"Sandra, what the hell was that out there?" asked Diamond another young stripper at Lips, who happened to be Sandra's only friend at the club. At the end of her set, she hurriedly collects all her cash while looking around the room, for some reason she still felt his eyes on her. She ran into the back to change from her dancing clothes into the t-shirt and sweats she wore there. Typically Sandra would cash in her money and get a check, but something told her to get the hell out of the club. "I have no clue." She replied." I thought I saw a ghost." Diamond gave her a puzzled stare, "Bitch a ghost, are you sure they didn't slip something in your drink?" Sandra rushed around the locker room gathering her things, she took off her sweaty bra and thong and threw on the t-shirt and sweat pants she arrived at the club. In the three years Sandra worked there, she never drank never did drugs; after all her mother was a crack head, and her father was an alcoholic, and she was sure that would never follow their footsteps. "You know I don't drink Diamond, look I gotta go." Sandra slammed her locker, locked it and ran out the club. She had never been in such a hurry in her life, all she knew is that she needed to get home. She doesn't know why but she knew she needed to get home.

Sandra arrived home in ten minutes when it usually takes her about twenty to drive from downtown. She constantly replayed the scene in her head repetitively; she remembered the way his red eyes looked when he focused in on her. He had pale skin and long black hair. The commanding look her gave her, made her nervous and the strange word that popped into her head, that she knew translated to soon, made her even more nervous.

When Sandra got home, she looked around her neighborhood making sure no one was paying attention to her, after all, she didn't live in the best area. Sandra raced from the car to her front door, when she entered the house it was pure chaos. Ms. Mabel the older lady who she hired to watch her younger brother and sisters was asleep on the couch and everyone else was running crazy. Here it was eleven-thirty at night and no-one especially the younger ones were asleep. "AYEEEEE!" she yelled, why aren't yall sleeping? Movement in the house came to a halt; Ms. Mabel popped up from the couch, and the kids ran to Sandra, snitching. "Sandy... Malcolm hit me." Her four-year-old sister Daphne yelled. "Did not, cried Malcolm." Malcolm was the only one who did not belong. One day four years ago, her mother Monica came home dropped off two babies, two birth certificates, and two social security cards. One baby was a beautiful brown baby with a head full of black hair and Monica's signature gray eyes. The another baby was a white kid with green eyes and blond hair; Monica was listed as the mother of both children and birth certificate. Sandra was sixteen at the time; Monica didn't come back until two years later to drop off her baby sister Marissa. Sandra never treated him any; differently, she took care of him just like she took care of the others. "Go upstairs and get ready for bed, please." She asked them wearily, walking further into the house she removed her coat, and dropped the black bag full of cash in the closet before she closed the door, she dug her hand on the inside and pulled out a hand full of cash and paid Mrs. Mabel. "Thank you, Mrs. Mabel I, really do appreciate it." Mrs. Mabel said nothing as she gathered her coat and walked towards the front door. "You know I only do it because I was your grandmother's best friend, I don't want you to end up like Monica." Sandra stood there and listened to the same spill her Grandmother's best friend told her weekly. Sandra shook her head acknowledging that she heard her, and watched her walk next door to her house.

Running back in the house from the cold air, Sandra saw as her younger sister Tiffany was climbing in through the back window. Sandra stood there waiting until she was all the way in the house, then she said something. "Late Night?" Tiffany screamed in terror and then straighten herself. "Fuck Sandy you scared me." She said as she brushed passed Sandy in a hurry. Sandy was pissed; her seventeen-year-old sister was a hot mess. She smokes, drank, and was classified as the neighborhood whore, at first Sandra was going to give her a talking too, but then she chose to leave it alone.

Following her sisters led she went upstairs to check on her brother and sisters. Everyone was lying down, the twins; Alexis and Alana, were in their room they shared with Tiffany was sleep. Myka, Anna, and Fiona was in their room watching T.V., and Veronica, Daphne, and Marissa was in their room reading a book. Everything was quiet except Malcolm was missing, she knew where he was; in her room. Malcolm always clung to Sandra; he slept in the same bed with her, and she recently had to stop him from crawling in the shower with her. She crept into her room and saw that Malcolm was in her bed sleep. Sandra walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you Malcolm" she whispered. Lazily he whispered, "Love you, Mama."

Sandra took a shower and climbed into the bed, suddenly becoming exhausted she closed her eyes. Instantly those red eyes came into view. She shot her eyes open only to feel a hand on her face and back to sleep she went.


	2. Chapter 2

Mayleek

Discovering this primitive planet was something I stumbled upon, meeting her wasn't a part of the plan and bringing her and all her siblings aboard my ship certainly wasn't the plan, but I had to have her. After she had broken contact with me, I felt possessive of her, and I couldn't let her out of my sight. While I was in my mentally propulsion phase I communicated with my ship to download her language, because it was never discovered, my ship's computer took much longer to translate all the words. Implanting her language into my brain, I propelled myself back to the ship after I followed her home. I would have done it after she left that God awful puba, but the language wasn't finished, and I didn't want to scare her.

I input her destination into my computer and traveled above to her home. Physically teleporting myself to this planet, I felt as if I couldn't breathe. The air was dirty and thick. I felt the particles from the air rapidly filling my lungs; I knew that once I was going to bring her onboard the ship, I would have to flush her system from inside out. I needed her to be as healthy as possible. I know nothing about her, I don't even know if we are compatible, but I am willing to find out.

When I approached what, I believed to be her home; I detected eleven life forms including her. Almost all of them seemed to be female, and have not reached full maturity except three of them.

Torn on what to do I entered the home and decided to collect all of them, after all, I didn't know who they were to her and within my species family is everything. Spraying a gas, I put them all to sleep, transported them to my ship's medical bay one by one. When I walked into the house again, she opens her gray eyes that matched my red ones. I felt what we called the mating fire burn through me. She was mines.

I collected her and the male that was sleeping behind her; he didn't look like the rest of them, I was curious to learn where he came from but I did not have the time to ask.

The pollution from the planets atmosphere was burning through my lungs tissue; I felt the particles starting to enter my blood stream. I wasn't sure how this species was able to live in such a contaminated environment. I had to hurry and take the both them to my ship. I scanned the house once more and made sure I retrieved everyone; and I did.

Once onboard the ship I made sure everyone was comfortable in the medical bay. I had my ship computer undress the children and start the decontamination process. Which first consisted withdrawing their blood to get a diagnosis of any diseases they had. After the computer had diagnosed the diseases, it would insert nanometrons into their blood stream that was attack and repair any illness it detects. After reading the scan, I knew it was going to take a while, and they were going to remain asleep until they're system was fully repaired, which was going to take a while. I walked over the female I claimed; Sandra and lifted her shirt; her mounds were soft, and at the end, a brown pebble poked up. I felt my shaft move and wanted to insert it into her body right them and there. I was tempted to because that's what my species do if we see a female we want we claim her, but for some reason, I don't think she would be happy with that. I pulled down her covering and looked at her female area, I stuck my finger in her checking the depth of her channel, it was so tight that I had to lubricate my finger and insert it into her. Mauverian women were not tight, once they mated after maturity their female organ stayed open. Before I left the atmosphere, I make sure my ship computer download everything about this planet and its species. I embedded the information into my brain and then deleted the data on the system.

I left to go shower and went to bed; I notified my system to wake me when it detects that someone was awake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sandra**

I woke up stiff, and my entire body was sore, not understanding what was happening, I opened my eyes to see that was in a dark room with a red light emulating off the walls. I looked to my left and right; I saw that my sisters and brother were here in the room with me. I was immediately about to scream, but then I saw his face hovering over mines. I was about to scream, but then he placed his cold pale hand over my mouth.

"I sense your elevated heart rate, I understand that you will cry but please don't it will hurt my sensitive ears." He looked me in my eyes with his bright red ones, "I'm going to remove my hand now." He slowly moved his hand and I reached my legs out and kicked him in his stomach. It felt like I kicked concreate. "Please don't attempt to harm me again, let's talk like civilized adults, come to Sandra we have a lot to talk about." He reached his hand out and helped me off the bed, which was high. When I jumped off the bed, I fell, in a flash, he was there helping me up.

"What the fuck are you and why do you have my family and me." I spit at him angrily; he looked like a demon, and I was hoping that this was a bad dream.

"I am Mayleek from the planet Mauve, I stumbled upon your polluted planet by accident, and now I am taking you home with me." My mouth dropped, and I started to pinch myself when I realized this wasn't a dream I fainted, he caught me before I hit the floor."

I woke up a while later in his arms; he was holding on to me like I was a baby and that's what I felt like in his arms; a baby. He felt cold against my skin, "you need to eat your blood sugar levels are low." His voice was deep and smooth; his dialect was something I have never heard before. I calmly faced him and tried to stop myself from shaking. "I can command you to eat, and I can command you to except this ordeal. However, I want you to come to acceptance on your own." He stood to his full height which had to be at least eight-feet tall.

"I can't accept something I know nothing about." I huffed out in frustration; he can't command me to do anything.

"Your family is about to wake, well the male is, and I don't want to frighten him." He calmly walked me back to my where he was holding everyone. Malcolm was sitting up in the bed, and he rubbed his eyes then looked at me and smiled. He looked at the alien and smiled at him as well.

"Hi Mayleek, I'm Malcolm," Malcolm said in a friendly manner. I was amazed, how did he know his name?

"Malcolm, how did you know Mayleek's name?"

"The computer told me," Malcolm said sleepily, the computer told me a lot of things, like where we are going. The computer did that so I wouldn't be scared. I looked at May leak wondering why the computer didn't do that for me, I wondering, seeming to sense what I was asking myself, May leak answered,"After your reaction, I didn't want to go through that ordeal ten more times, so I programmed all the information of what I wanted them to know in the computer." I hunched my shoulder, and it seemed like a good idea.

"Why aren't everyone else waking up, right now?" I asked worried that else everyone was still laying there, it looked like they were barely breathing.

"Everyone will wake up in due time, it takes time to decontaminate each person, your planet's atmosphere is highly polluted, each one of you had something that your species calls cancerous cells embedded into your body's structure. It takes a while for the nanometrons to break down the cancerous cells and rebuild them. One of the females has something that your species calls HIV. It's going to take longer for her system to be rebuild." He stood as still as a statue while he spoke, he barely looked as if he was breathing himself. Replaying his words in my head made me panic, one of my sisters had HIV. I immediately thought of Tiffany. I walked to where she was sleeping; he saved her life. I kissed her forehead; I wanted to express my gratitude because he potentially saved my sister from a life time of pain and fucked up decisions. I looked at my sister once more and backed away from her, grabbing Malcolm under his arms placed him on my hip. I asked him what I am sure everyone will want to know "what do we eat here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Mayleek**

I watched as Sandy scrutinized me with much apprehension, I still didn't answer the question of who and what I was. I am not sure what to tell her. I studied the way she walked; her ample backside swayed as he carried the one the called Malcolm on her hip. He clung to her too tightly. "I assume this is your family, am I correct?" She didn't break stride as she answered my question.  
"Yes, those are all my sisters, why do you ask?"  
"Also, I don't smell the scent of a male, have you ever mated with one?" Sandra stopped in her tracks, she turned around and faced me, with an angry glare she told me "that's none of my fucking business." She continued walking; I stopped her when she was near the nourishing unit. "Please sit, and tell my system what you would like to eat, then it will provide you a decent nourishment." I programmed the mini-system that was attached to my palm to respond to the sound of her voice, at first, she eyed me with concern. "Just say it aloud, I have programmed my ships system to affiliate the nourishment that I have on board, with the kind of your planet. Hopefully, it will taste the same if not better." I allowed her some space and moved to the back.  
Malcolm, her brother, laughed and told her to watch him, "ship I would like some Macaroni and Cheese please." The nourishment unit spits out a bowl of the creamy stuff. He picked up his fork and started to eat doing a little dance while he was eating.  
"Malcolm, please let me taste it because if he poisoned you, we die together." I felt that animalistic cry, why would my future mate think I would bring harm to her or anyone of her family.  
"Sandra, my kind protect their mates and family, I would never intentionally bring any harm to you or your family." My eyes started to glow red; it was a warning that I was upset. I could smell the fear emitting from her pores in waves. Even though she was scared, she refused to show it.  
"This is the last time I will tell you, I am not your mate, and when my sisters wake up, your mutherfucking ass is going to bring us home." I bent down to my knees so I could be on the same eye level with her, I wanted her to see and understand the sincerity behind my words.  
"Sandra, you will be my mate, when I stick my shaft into your virgin tunnel, that will mark you and mate you with me for life. You will never leave me, and we will always be together for the rest of our days. Do you understand me?" Sandra just stared at me; she didn't make any movements or make any attempts to answer me, "Well since you seem not to understand, let me say it to you whereas you might understand it, your mother fucking ass isn't going nowhere, did you know that?" She turned her back to me and finished eating the food that Malcolm had ordered. My eyes started to glow again, her facing her back to me is an ultimate sign of disrespect. In my world turning your back to someone let them know that they are no threat, I felt my temper rise and my fangs grow; I immediately left before I did something she might regret.

I walked up to the ship's command control room and sent a message to my parents that I was due to arrive home soon. I wasn't sure how long it would take because I have roamed the galaxy for two hundred years. For two centuries's, I have been running. I am considered a damaged member to society and was going to be sent to live in solitude by my colony, why wait for them to do it when I could do it myself. Thinking about that day all those years ago, made get upset, I should have died with the rest of them. I shouldn't be here.

I was pulled from my past thoughts, from my ship letting me know that two more of the females were awake, I entered the medical bay to find who I called the anomalies, where awake. Identical twins were rare within my species, when a male and female mated they only produced a boy and a girl, rarely did we ever produce more than one male or female, and seldom did we ever have more than two children. That's why my father was the king of our colony because he could produce four offspring, four strong males. His ability to create four healthy males was seen as great strength and he was made the king.  
When I entered the medical bay both females looked at me with fear; I heard the scream curdling from the base of their throats "Don't scream." I commanded them. "Don't be scared; I will not harm you," I told them waiting to see if my control took effect, it did. Both girls become tranquil.  
"Where's my sister Mayleek?" They both asked.  
"Come with me females I will take you to her."

 **Sandra**

When I heard Mayleek leave the room, I immediately started to cry; I tried to act tough because I have not only myself but my sisters and brother here with me. Malcolm kissed my cheeks, I moved his blonde hair from his forehead and kissed it. "Sandy don't cry; everything is going to be ok." I looked at him and smiled; I couldn't get him scared or upset. My family is everything to me. I just wonder what's going to happen when Monica or Mrs. Mabel come to the house and discover that everyone is gone. I suddenly lost my appetite but encouraged Malcolm to finish eating.  
A few minutes later, Mayleek brought the twins Alexis and Alana in the nourishment unit, at least that's what he called it. I looked at my beautiful sisters, with skin as dark as mines they are truly a beauty. Both have long black hair that reaches their hips and has Monica's gray eyes. They were identical to a T; the only I could tell them apart when they were little was to paint their toenails different colors. I would paint Alexis toenails pink and Alana toenails purple. As they got older and it wasn't so easy to take off their shoes, I would dress Alexis in pink and Alana in purple. When they both saw me, they ran towards me and gave me a big hug. "Sandra this is so freaking cool where in outer space and we can see without our glasses." They both turned toward the thing that spits out the food and asked for cheeseburgers.  
"What else did you do to them, why aren't they scared?" He looked at me and smile, his red eyes slightly glowing, he calmly answered me.  
"I commanded them not to be scared during our flight to their new home. I commanded them to be more optimistic about the journey." His words were short and sweet, I looked at my sisters, and they grabbed Malcolm and let him sit with them. Before I had a chance to say thing else, he turned on his heel and left, mumbling that more were awake.  
A short while later he came back in the room with Myka, Anna, Veronica, and Fiona. They all ran over to me, hugged me as well then ran over to her to the twins and Malcolm hugging them as well. "Are you girl alright?" I asked them, I was concerned I wondered what exactly did he do with to us while we were asleep.  
Myka spoke up first, "I'm all right, he commanded us not to fear him, or this flight but I have some reservations about this Sandy. I want to go home." I went to Myka and grabbed her face. I wanted to tell her I had this excellent plan to get us back to earth, I wanted to say her that we will be O.K., but the truth is I didn't have a plan, and I wasn't sure if we could go home.  
"Myka baby have I ever let you down?" I placed butterfly kisses all over her face, and she laughed. When Myka was young butterfly kisses to her face would always calm her.  
Sitting in the kitchen eating, watching the girls and Malcolm eat, I knew that I couldn't endanger everyone's life. I didn't know where were, or how to get home. After kicking him in his stomach. I knew that he was strong and I wouldn't be able to overpower him. He seems to be intelligent, and I know he wouldn't keep any weapons around where I would be able to reach.  
"What now?" I turned to Maleek and asked, he stares at me with those red eyes and smile; we talk, and then we mate."  
"Will the kids be alright here?"  
"Yes, however, tonight we will speak, I believe another one of your sisters is about to wake."  
When he left, Myka walked over to me, "Sandy, I'm scared, I know he commanded me not to be. However, it didn't work. My sixth sense is telling me that wherever we are going, we better be scared for our fucking lives." A sinking feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. Growing up Myka had this sixth sense where if something weren't right, she would know. She was always right. I remember when she was nine she had such an ill feeling and it wouldn't go away, she kept telling me something was wrong, something was going to happen. She made herself so sick she threw up everywhere. That morning we missed the school bus, that same bus was in a terrible accident killing two children. Since that day if Myka had a bad feeling we listened.  
"Myka I will keep you safe like I always had, just trust me ok." I gave her a hug hoping to ease her fears.  
"I wouldn't talk so loud if I were you, he's a vampire, and he can hear you," Malcolm said while drink what looked to be water.  
"That's what your kind like to call me a vampire then so be it I am," May leak said from behind me carrying Marissa on his back and Daphne on his hip. Myka ran over to him and grabbed both the girls, they hugged her and ran straight to Malcolm.  
This fool is trying to make a blood farm. I thought to myself.


End file.
